In the case of known safety glasses of this type, the eyeglass frame, typically consisting of a flexible material, is arched in the area of the eyes and of the forehead according to the shape of the head. In the area of the eyes this arched design forms an eye space which is equipped with a fitting to accept the eye lenses. In this case, the fitting consists of a metal ring element inserted into the eye space with which one side is in contact with the eye lens, pressing it against a convex rim in the eye space. In order to provide a firm connection and the necessary sealing between the eye lens and the eye space, a tension clamp is installed over the ring element. This safety glass design has disadvantages since the use of a metal ring element with a tension clamp increases the weight of the safety glasses, and since the design of the safety glasses is generally too rigid, with the result that the safety glasses in a packaged condition requires relatively much space.
It is therefore the task of the invention to design safety glasses of the above-mentioned type which can be folded together closely, allowing a user to press together the eyeglass frame and the fittings with the eye lenses into a flat package, and in addition to have eyeglasses having low weight.
According to the invention, this problem is solved with a design where, on the flat surface of the eyeglass frame and at a distance from this surface, there are two bellows, each designed as an eye space, and being asymmetrically attached thereto, and where the fittings for the eye lenses are designed as part of the bellow.
According to a further version of the invention, the eyeglass frame with the bellows and the fitting for the eye lenses is designed as one unit, consisting of an elastic plastic material with high resilience. This makes it possible to insert the eye lenses under a certain prestress force tightly into the fittings eliminating otherwise necessary tension clamps and similar devices. Another advantage can be seen in the fact that the bellow forms some kind of buffer zone between the dimensionally stable fitting for the eye lenses and the eyeglass frame which adapts to the face, which means that when the eyeglass frame is placed on the face, the eye lenses will remain fixed in the fitting without the need to place a tension clamp around the fitting.